


Guardar

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: 2x18, 2x20, Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Season 2
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante a semana do Baile, muito aconteceu e Dave sabia que não seria mais o mesmo depois daquilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardar

**Author's Note:**

> Advertências: Contém spoilers do epis: 2x18, 2x20, alguma linguagem mais forte e altos níveis de drama. Tema: Perdão.

Ele só queria conseguir parar de chorar agora. Mas parecia impossível, tanto quanto aceitar a proposta de Kurt, poucos minutos antes, seria. Ele fazia soar tão fácil! Tão simples, apenas segurar-lhe a mão e ir dançar com ele, como rei e rainha récem-coroados.

Pensando nisso, tudo se esclarecia, por isso ninguém havia tentado nada contra Kurt nesses últimos dias, Açoitadores de Bullies uma ova! Estúpido! 

Dave podia se preocupar com isso depois, agora, somente precisava se controlar e sair dali antes que o vissem nesse estado. Conseguiu chegar ao carro, a vista um pouco embaçada, pelo menos, os soluços haviam diminuído. Antes de dar a partida, precisava se acalmar e saber de Santana, pois fora ele quem a trouxera. Suspirando, mandou uma mensagem, perguntando se queria que ele a esperasse. Santana... 

A latina era um dos motivos que o levaram a sair daquele baile, ou fugir, para ser mais exato. 

Sentia as lágrimas ameaçarem voltar, todavia, não pôde impedir sua mente de imaginar como teria sido se ele tivesse aceitado dançar com Kurt. Maravilhoso. Ficou poucos segundos sonhando antes da realidade retornar para derrubá-lo. Não era nada simples, na verdade, transformaria sua vida num complicado inferno.

Pense bem: e se ele dançasse?

Primeiro, e quanto a Santana? Bem ali, cantando. Santana, seu par e “namorada”, de acordo com todos do colégio. Isso provavelmente ia trazer problemas para ela também e, apesar dela poder se fazer de desentendida, traída ou enganada, nada garantia que ela não o matasse mesmo assim. E Santana era simplesmente assustadora, por mais que ela estivesse evitando esse lado ultimamente, sem a perspectiva de ser Rainha do Baile, Dave perdera sua utilidade para a garota e sofreria caso, além de ter ganhado, também acabasse tirando-a do armário consigo.

Segundo, e quanto a todos os jogadores, não só do futebol, mas de todos os esportes do colégio, que estavam ali e, muito provavelmente, haviam planejado a coisa toda, se não, no mínimo, se divertiam à custa do sofrimento de Kurt? Seria suicídio em qualquer sentido possível. Em vez de estar em seu carro agora, ele –e, nem queria pensar na possibilidade, mas Kurt também- estaria a caminho do hospital mais próximo, numa ambulância, se é que alguma ia querer levá-lo depois de saber o motivo da surra dada.

Terceiro –e talvez mais importante-, e quanto ao namorado de Kurt, parado a poucos metros de distância de onde dançariam? Porque arriscar sua segurança por aquela dança, precisava trazer pelo menos um benefício além do óbvio, o ato em si. Qual a garantia de que dançando com o garoto, saindo do armário e tudo mais, conseguiria, na melhor dar hipóteses, a amizade dele? O namorado não ficaria contente se virássemos amigos depois de uma dança... E, se ele se opusesse, quais chances teria Dave de, pelo menos, falar com Kurt de novo?

O barulho da mensagem chegando o arrancou de seus pensamentos, agradecia por isso, pois a probabilidade dele atirar o carro no poste mais próximo consigo dentro crescia a cada minuto. Santana iria pegar uma carona com Brittany, então ele estava livre para ir, em mais de um sentido, pelo visto, ela aproveitara para lhe informar que o acordo estava desfeito e assim, não eram mais namorados de fachada, mas ela manteria o segredo, contanto que Dave fizesse o mesmo.

=+=+= - =.=

Quando chegou a casa, conseguiu evitar os pais e foi direto para o quarto. Conforme se despia de seu traje formal, mantinha o olhar desfocado e tentava não pensar em nada. Contudo, foi impossível evitar ter sua mente jogada nos eventos passados ao ver sua boina vermelha dos Açoitadores de Bullies. 

Respirou fundo, as imagens dele pedindo perdão a Kurt, na porta da aula de francês do garoto, frescas em sua cabeça. Queria tanto ter feito isso antes, desde que o garoto retornara ao McKinley que a ideia revirava em si. A culpa e outros sentimentos se misturavam em seu estomago e fugia do garoto toda vez que criava coragem. Sentia-se cada vez pior e tão covarde, podia ter se desculpado quando Santana o forçara a ir ao diretor*, trazer Kurt de volta, ele até dissera “me desculpe”, mas fora no impulso do momento e o garoto merecia muito mais depois de tantos anos de bullying. 

E, assim, ele havia desmoronado poucos dias depois, quase chorando na frente de Kurt, nossa, imagine ficar em tal estado e ter o garoto dos seus sonhos presenciando isso. Contudo, mesmo vergonhoso, entendia que era mais um passo dado para conseguir o total perdão dele e era necessário, para ambos.

Jogou-se na cama, semidespido e cansado como nunca antes. Algo o incomodou nas costas e tirou um minúsculo livro de debaixo de si. Uma pequena coletânea de poemas comprada há muito tempo, quando não se preocupava tanto com sua sexualidade, correção, quando acreditava não ter motivos para tanto.

Abriu na página em que estava o que se tornara seu poema favorito desde que admitira seus sentimentos por Kurt. Leu pela milésima vez, em seguida lembrando-se de como acabara recitando-o para o garoto no mesmo dia em que desmoronara na porta da aula de francês. Nossa, como ele era ridículo! Riu sem empolgação nenhuma.

Era o fim do dia e o colégio estava praticamente deserto, Dave, após ter cumprido suas tarefas, enfim, possuía a mente livre e suas ações de outrora o preencheram. Assim, escorregou até o chão, encostado numa fileira de armários, num corredor qualquer. A cabeça baixa, os braços largados sobre os joelhos dobrados e a boina vermelha cobrindo os olhos.

Ficara nesse torpor, sem conseguir completar pensamento coeso, até alguém erguer um pouco o objeto protegendo seu rosto. Viu que era Kurt, abaixado próximo a si.

-Tudo bem?

Queria muito responder, mas no meio do caminho entre o cérebro e a boca, as palavras se perdiam ou soavam idiotas, então somente acenou que sim.

-Ótimo. Quer me acompanhar até o carro? Ou os Açoitadores tem horário para trabalhar?

-Não! Devemos ajudar sempre que alguém estiver em perigo. – Dave conseguiu responder, erguendo-se rápido para esconder quão constrangido estava, tanto pela presença do outro quanto por suas palavras terem soado tão...uhn...

-Então você foi mesmo um escoteiro...- Kurt comentou, tentando conter o sorriso de lado, o garoto parecera mesmo um falando desse jeito.

-Isso foi há muito tempo...- disse entredentes, querendo esconder o rubor que lhe tomara as faces.

-Desculpe, certas coisas permanecem em sua ficha para sempre, não dá para desfazer...- Kurt provocou um pouco, mas em tom divertido. Contudo, calou-se ao perceber que sua frase poderia ser entendida de outro jeito. 

Estavam chegando às portas que davam para o estacionamento e o silêncio era gigantesco. Kurt até fez menção de recomeçar alguma conversa banal para deixar o outro mais confortável, afinal, Dave parecia tão triste que algo nele o impelia a querer ajudar.

-Sabe, eu não quis dizer...- Kurt finalmente resolvera ser melhor se desculpar pelo o que parecia ter dito, mas foi interrompido pouco antes de alcançar a porta.

-Eu sei. Você tem razão mesmo assim. E eu... eu mereço ouvir... você não devia nem estar sendo tão legal, você devia gritar, xingar e até me bater... seria bem mais fácil de lidar e entender...

-Como eu disse...- esperou o outro parar para respirar depois desse vômito de frases entrecortadas. -...eu não te odeio mais... eu entendo e vejo sua dor...

-Não, não entende.

-Como é?

-Acho que você só entende parte disso... Kurt, eu... – Dave quase falou demais, mas, selou os lábios rápido. O que diabos ele pensava estar fazendo? Contudo, o rosto em expectativa e confusão de Kurt bem a sua frente o impelia a continuar. Agora, porém, sua coragem de momento havia passado e as palavras estavam travadas na garganta. Engolindo em seco, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, querendo fugir. E, de fato, encontrou a saída perfeita, retirando o pequeno volume de seu bolso, abriu na página certa. -...eu não sou tão bom quanto você para me expressar, então, quem sabe assim... – e ele começou a recitar:

Guardar uma coisa não é escondê-la ou trancá-la.  
Em cofre não se guarda coisa alguma.  
Em cofre perde-se a coisa à vista.  
Guardar uma coisa é olhá-la, fita-la, mirá-la por  
Admirá-la, isto é, iluminá-la ou ser por ela iluminado.  
Guardar uma coisa é vigiá-la, isto é, fazer vigília por  
ela, isto é, velar por ela, isto é, estar acordado por ela,  
isto é, estar por ela ou ser por ela.  
Por isso melhor se guarda o voo de um pássaro  
Do que um pássaro sem voos.  
Por isso se escreve, por isso se diz, por isso se publica,  
por isso se declara e declama um poema:  
Para guarda-lo:  
Para que ele, por sua vez, guarde o que guarda:  
Guarde o que quer que guarda um poema:  
Por isso o lance do poema:  
Por isso guardar-se o que se quer guardar.

Kurt continuou a olhá-lo confuso e, em seguida, intrigado. Os segundos passaram longa e dolorosamente, sem perspectiva de uma luz de entendimento acender nos belos olhos azuis-esverdeado.

-Me desculpe!- Dave praticamente gritou num tom fraco.

Sentindo o coração doer, abriu as portas e saiu dali correndo.

Atrás de si ficara um Kurt agora de olhos arregalados, expressão indecifrável e uma mão cobrindo a boca.

Em seu quarto, dias depois, Dave guardou a o livro num fundo falso que ele improvisara em sua cômoda do lado da cama. Não tinha certeza de mais nada no momento, somente de que aquelas memórias ficariam cravadas para sempre em si e, por mais dolorosas, não as quereria esquecer nunca. Elas o mantinham respirando de algum modo, por alguma razão sinistra, talvez. Ou simplesmente por trazerem mais esperança do que qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Eram cálidas chamas de vela. E as manteria acesas, pois iluminariam seu caminho sempre, mesmo se este não o levasse aonde ou para quem queria, eventualmente, necessitava acreditar, para alguma felicidade o guiaria.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *Referencia ao epi: 2x18: Born This Way  
> N.a: O Poema é de: Machado, G. eu li numa prova e não pude evitar de pensar, isso é tão Kurtofsky!


End file.
